1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar energy-powered heating and cooling system for buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buildings have to consume energy in great quantities for heating and cooling, which lays a hidden danger for energy crisis. Solar energy is limitless, pure, and free from pollution. It is urgent to develop a solar energy-powered heating and cooling system applicable to buildings. Containing cavity components that are only equipped with heating pipes, traditional hollow heating floor panels can only heat up buildings through simple heat radiation, thus resulting in energy waste and less-satisfactory heating effect. Moreover, such floor panels are not related to collection, conversion, and storage etc. of solar energy, and have no function of cooling.